Best Dinner Ever
by MadmanTobz
Summary: The Professor and Logan are giving the New Recruits plus Kitty a mission, but it's not like you're average mission. JUBBY sweetness!


**A/N: **Yeah, it's 3.03AM as I start writing this so sorry if it seems a little rushed at parts.

Anyway, this will be my fourth JUBBY story. Before you start reading it, you must know that this is years after the show ended. This simply won't work if they're 13-14 xD Yeah, I know their actions/reactions in this may seem weird, but I like the idea of the situation, so I'm writing it down.

Once again, just throwing it out there: If you like this story, or any of my other JUBBY stories, go read the stuff by ''J.J. Bean'' because her stories are by far better than my own.

**NOTE: **I am truly sorry for all the Scottish I am about to butcher. I am not good at dialects, especially not Scottish.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not even the laptop I'm writing this on. It belongs to my school .

* * *

''So uh, do you guys know why we're here?'' Amara asked curiously as they entered the restaurant together with many other students from the institute.

''No clue lassie'' Rahne answered from behind her.

''Nope'' Tabitha said from her left.

''Nope'' Jubilee said from her right.

The professor and Wolverine and basically _ordered_ them here, all expenses paid for, without saying a word as to why exactly they were ordered to have dinner at a restaurant.

''Like, why complain over free restaurant food?'' Kitty pointed out.

The five girls were walking in a group a few meters behind the male group of recruits in front of them. Sam, Ray, Roberto, Jamie and Bobby had seemed so distant the entire way there. They were talking amongst themselves, but they stopped talking every time any of the girls even got close to them.

''Anyone know what they're up too?'' Tabitha asked curiously, hinting at the group in front of them.

''No idea, but Bobby seems to be the centre of it'' Amara answered.

''Do you have any idea Jubes? After all, you've been going out for years, he must have told you something'' The blond teen wondered.

''He hasn't told me anything. It's sort of annoying'' the Chinese girl complained with a pout.

''Guy's _never _do that'' Kitty and Rahne agreed as they walked towards the table they had been appointed to. A waiter was already waiting for them.

''Miss Lee?'' He asked politely.

''Uh yes?'' The surprised American-Chinese girl answered.

''This seat has been reserved for you'' he informed her politely and pulled out the chair at the far right edge of the table.

''What? Why?'' She asked aloud while the other girls looked at the waiter in surprise.

''I'm sorry, the table was reserved for a company from the Xavier Institute, and they were very specific in giving you this particular seat'' He answered s politely as ever.

''Go on Jubes, you get the best seat at the table, sit down and enjoy it'' Tabitha interjected.

She didn't see a reason to complain so why not? Once they all got seated around the table, Jubilee noticed, to her own dismay, that she couldn't see the guy's table from there due to the fact that it was located directly behind her.

''Best seat my ass'' she pointed out to Tabitha, who only giggled at the comment.

''Stop complaining will you, I'm starving! Let's get the waiter here'' The blond bomber half-shouted and signaled a waiter over to them.

After taking their orders, the waiter walked away to deliver them to the kitchen.

''So, anyone of you have any ideas as to why the professor sent us to do this?'' Tabitha wondered.

''Maybe a reward of sorts? You know, for our missions?'' Amara guessed.

''If that was the reason, he wouldn't have sent me here to'' Kitty pointed out. Since she wasn't one of the New Recruits, they were rarely on the same missions.

''Good point'' Amara admitted. ''Anyone else got a suggestion?''

''Nope'' Jubilee answered from her little private seat at the edge of the table.

''Rahne? Rahne!'' Tabitha yelled in the poor girl's ear.

''W-what!?'' The bewildered half-shouted and jumped back to reality.

''Do you know why the professor might have sent us here?'' Tabitha repeated.

''N-No'' The Scottish girl stuttered, still a bit bewildered.

''Meh, suppose it was too much to hope for'' Tabitha sighed as their food arrived from the kitchen.

While the others were occupied with getting their food, Amara used the chance to whisper the wolf-girl something.

''Hey, why is Sam giving you the thumbs up?''

''Scch! I'll tell ye but dae tell anyone!''

A squeal caused Jubilee, Tabitha and Kitty to all turn towards Amara in a questioning manner.

''N-nothing'' she stuttered out while Rahne prayed to god the others hadn't heard her. They seemed to buy the excuse and turned back to their food.

They chatted happily while eating, Tabitha constantly trying to convince the others that a time-bomb in their neighbors purse would be hilarious, and after about twenty minutes, they were done.

''_Man_ that was good!'' Tabitha exclaimed and leaned back on her chair.

''Yeah, this place is like, the fanciest restaurant we've ever been to'' Kitty agreed right before a female waitress approached their table with five glasses filled almost half-way.

''Excuse me, we didn't order anything'' Jubilee pointed out as the waitress put a glass at every seat.

''It's pre-ordered miss'' The waitress answered politely.

''Why do I only get half as much as the others?'' The Chinese girl complained.

''That has also been specifically ordered miss'' The woman answered while smiling at her.

''What?!'' The angry girl almost yelled at the poor woman.

''I'm sorry miss, I'm just handing them out. These are special drinks, you're supposed to drink them exactly two minutes after you get them'' She said before walking off, smiling like an idiot.

''_Is she laughing at me!?''_ The enraged mutant mentally screamed.

''Let it go Jubes, it's just a stupid drink'' Amara told her. Why was _she_ smiling like an idiot? Looking around, she saw both Kitty and Rahne doing the same thing.

''Why would I? I should get the same thing as everyone else if we're out at a fancy place like this!'' She argued heatedly.

''Lassie, for once, _dae complain_'' Rahne stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

At that moment, the lighting in the room went down and music started playing.

''Hey guys, it's been two minutes. What do ya say we drink this?'' Tabitha suggested.

''Good idea'' Amara agreed and took her glass. ''Let's do it on three''

''1…2…3'' Jubilee counted, but didn't notice that the others stopped barely a second before start in favor of looking behind her in confusion for a second, before smiling.

Drinking the fluid in her glass, she was happily surprised to find that it was her favorite soda. Wait, soda at a 5-star restaurant? Barely a second after the thought hit her, she realized that the music playing was one of her favorite songs, and a second after that, something hard hit her lips. As she lowered the glass from her lips, she had a growing suspicion in her mind that she couldn't believe was even possible. Looking in it only confirmed her thoughts, but she still couldn't believe it.

''_Oh god, Oh god, Oh god wow! No, this can't be real, can it? It has to be! It's right there! Oh god! Oh my god Oh my God Oh my go-!''_

In her now empty glass, was a ring. It was made completely in white gold, and the place where the diamond would normally be, was a rose sculpted completely in gold.

She looked upwards a little, and saw that everyone around the table was eagerly pointing behind her. She slowly turned her head, and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Sam, Ray, Roberto and Jamie were standing in a circle behind her, and in the centre, was Bobby. Down on one knee, with his right hand stretched out towards her.

''Jubilation Lee, Will you marry me?''

The shock hit her, and she was completely stunned for several seconds, before she jumped him nd tackled him to the floor.

''Yes! Yes yes yes YES! I will!'' She shouted loud enough for it to be heard in the entire restaurant. The other guests started applauding at the outburst, and some even whistled.

''I can't believe this is happening!'' She whispered to him as tears of happiness streamed down her face. ''I can't believe you asked!'' She yelled while laughing.

''We've been sort of planning it for a while'' He said sheepishly, happier than he had ever been before.

''Do ye know how hard it was to keep ma mouth shut all night?'' Rahne commented from the far end of the table.

''You _knew!?_ How!?'' The Chinese girl deadpanned, turning her attention towards the Scottish girl.

''Aye. Sam told me'' She said with a hint of glee in her voice.

''Uh Sam? I thought we agreed not to tell anyone?'' Bobby scolded his friend.

''What should I have done? She threatened to go back to Scotland!'' The blond defended himself.

''And you _believed_ her?'' Jamie asked skeptically.

''Not now when I think about it… But she _could_ have meant it!'' He weakly argued, having already lost.

''Come on blondie, she'd never leave _you_ here all alone would she?'' Tabitha teased from across the table, causing both teens to blush.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, the ending kind of sucks I know. I'm sorry for the Scottish I butchered and the fact that I didn't write Sam with an accent. The only reason I wrote Rahne's accent is because I found an English-Scottish dictionary online.

Not really a fan of Sam/Rahne, but I know J.J. Bean wrote it once, so I figured I'd give her a little treat :P Don't expect any Sam/Rahne stories from me though, I'm more a ''Kurt/Rahne'' guy. Granted I prefer **all** the NR girls with him (except Jubilee, she's bobby's!) but still xD

Sorry this sort of sucks. As I said, it's so late it's the next day already over here so I don't really have the best judgment right now. I think I'm the first guy here to ever write a proposal scene for JUBBY :P

Anyway: **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** Reviews make the world go around! And we wouldn't want it stoppin' now would we?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**CLICK IT**

...................................................................................................................................VVVVV

.....................................................................................................................................VVV

.......................................................................................................................................V


End file.
